


Twilight's magic

by ArtistRanger



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRanger/pseuds/ArtistRanger
Summary: This is a sweet fic of Tucker talking down a fellow Blue team member.
Kudos: 3





	Twilight's magic

It’s about three in the morning, I take my pistol and head out of the blue base into the cold night air. I walk up to the top of blood gulch and sit down with my legs dangling over the edge. I want to end it all. It’s been months since I’ve felt anything. The pain from cutting doesn’t help any more. I look at the gun, “I can’t do this anymore.” I talk aloud to no one in particular. I take off my helmet and set it down, “Sure you can, Alvarez. Especially since you're not doing it alone.” I jump at the voice behind me. “Tucker? God damn it! Don’t do that!” He sits down next to me and I put the pistol down next to me, “You will be missed if you go on with it.” He motions towards the pistol, “Everyone here enjoys you being around. You’re so sweet and kind to all of us. And you make some of the best food I’ve ever had.” He pauses, “It’s hard sometimes. I would know. I’ve thought about doing it too. But then I thought about my friends here. How crushed they would be when they find me.” He takes off his helmet and looks up at the sky, his dark eyes dreamy and a little distant. I stare at him wide eyed, “Wait? You wanted to…?” I don’t finish my sentence. He nods, “Yeah, I know. Shocking isn’t it.” He looks at me, his eyes filled with concern, “That’s why I can’t let you do it. You know, I came to this exact spot to do it too. Same time of night, everything.” I look out, “How did you know I was here?” He smiles, “I couldn’t sleep and I saw you walk out. So, I figured I would check on you.” I chuckle, “You know, Tucker, you can be surprisingly sweet and thoughtful.” I don’t know if it’s intentional, but he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. I lean into him and we just sit in a comfortable silence like that for a while. He hums, relaxed, “Ursa major and minor are out tonight.” I smile, “You star gaze?” He nuzzles me, mindlessly, “I don’t sleep much so I come out here and star gaze. Over the years, I researched and learned all of the constellations and stars.” He shifts and points at a star, “That’s the brightest star in this galaxy because it’s the closest one besides the sun here.” He goes on and on about stars and constellations. After a while, we just talk about anything that came to mind, joking and laughing. I feel normal for the first time in months. The sky starts to lighten up, “This is my favorite time of day.” He says. I look at him, “Why is that?” He looks at me, “Dawn always gives me hope. A new day, new experiences...” he trails off, closing the small gap between us as the sun appears over the horizon. I tense for a minute, then relax into his kiss. He’s surprisingly gentle, I open my mouth deepening the kiss and he cups my face. We pull apart, our foreheads touching, “So, are you gonna do it?” I smile and shake my head, “No, I’ve got someone to live for now.” A light red brushes over his dark skin, “I’m glad I can be that for you.” He brushes some stray hair behind my ear and it’s my turn to blush. He gets a knowing smirk on his face, “Wanna take this to my room?” I kiss his nose laughing, “Don’t ruin the moment, Tucker.” He pulls away, “Is that a yes?” I shake my head, “Lead the way.” He grabs his helmet and heads down towards the base, he pumps his arm in the air and shouts gleefully, “Bow chicka bow wow!” I throw my head back laughing as I grab my helmet, holster my gun and follow him. I catch up to him and grab his hand, we walk into the base hand in hand.


End file.
